<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Peaceful Heart by magicmumu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598322">A Peaceful Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmumu/pseuds/magicmumu'>magicmumu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, blink and youll miss supercorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmumu/pseuds/magicmumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Peace of Mind</p><p>Alex can't stop thinking about Astra's confession in the Room of Requirement and takes action.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astra/Alex Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Peaceful Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Professor Danvers" a third year Ravenclaw asked, "did I put enough hippogriff claw in this? It looks goopy."</p><p>"Did you put enough water in the cauldron at the start of the potion?" Alex asked in return. "Remember, a full cauldron of water was needed at the beginning, as Elvish mushrooms soak a lot of it up. Have you added in your strand of hair yet?"</p><p>	"Not yet," the student replied.</p><p>	"Good." Alex took out her want and pointed it at the student's cauldron. "Auquous!" Water streamed from the want until it was almost full. "There. keep a low boil and wait until it smooths out before adding the hair. Otherwise it looks good."</p><p>Professor Alex Danvers moved around the dungeon in a similar fashion until the lunch bell sounded. It was double Potions with third year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses, and she knew that the brews would simmer for at least another hour. As she herself walked out of the dungeon after the last student, she saw her owl J'Ohnn waiting on the shoulder of the suit of armor just outside the entrance. "What're you doing down here?" she asked him, then said. "Oh! Good boy!" when she saw the headline of the newspaper he held. Alex took the scroll off of the owl's leg. It was exactly what she had hoped for when she had written into the Daily Prophet: a past article from just after the battle at Hogwarts and the death of You Know Who, written about one of the guardians of Azkaban. He had just released a book about his time controlling the Dementors within. Mr. Maxwell Lord claimed his book contained a potion to reverse the affect of the Demontors if they had not completed the kiss.</p><p>	Alex had vaguely remembered the article from her days as a Hogwarts student. Since the night she had slept next to Astra in the Room of Requirement, the confession she had heard about the older woman not feeling warm for so long rang in her mind. "Good boy," Alex said again, patting the owl's head. "Please take this to my room and put it on my bed. I have some tasty treats for you in the Owlry." J'Ohnn let out another hoot and was off again.</p><p>	Alex had been consumed with researching light and warmth potions in hopes of curing Astra's affliction, since she had gotten hurt while trying to protect her and her classmates. Someone had to give her something back for that, and Alex felt she was the one to do it. She wished she could read the article during lunch in the Great Hall, but Astra would see it and know why Alex was reading it. Alex would rather have to wait until she knew the potion would work for her before telling Astra about it. She continued her thought on Max Lord and his research as she got to the Great Hall. She sat near the end where the Ravenclaw table was. She didn't see Astra until she was halfway through her sandwich, when she felt the other woman sitting next to her at the teachers' table. This was another result from the night in the Room of Requirement. With her feelings for Astra, she was happy they chose to sit together now, even if they never spoke to eachother, and Alex hoped Astra felt the same. That changed. Beside her, Astra leaned forward and reached out for an apple from the fruit bowl in front of Alex. As she did so, she spoke for the first time. "Alright?" </p><p>	"Uh- Yeah! I'm just thinking about an article in the Daily Prophet." Alex congratulated herself for not telling a lie.</p><p>	"The one about new self knitting needles?" </p><p>	Alex smirked, hearing the teasing in Astra's tone. "Yes. I'm thinking about making sweaters for Christmas. Figured I would take the next nine months to learn to knit first, though."</p><p>	"Don't forget to make me one," Astra said, leaning back in her seat again. Alex smiled again but she didn't answer as she let her mind wander back to Maxwell Lord and his book.</p><p>~</p><p>	Later that night Alex put down the article, having written down the title of Max Lord's book. From the interview in the article, Alex assumed she wouldn't find the book in the main shelves of the library but the Restricted Section. It was opportunities like that which made Alex glad she was a teacher now. Alex grabbed her dark blue robe and made her way quickly to the library's Restricted Section with little thought until she heard, "Anything I can help you with, Professor Danvers?"</p><p>	Alex showed Madam Pince the piece of parchment she held in her hand. " 'How Dark is Too Dark: the Dementors of Azkaban'," Alex read off. "I figured it wouldn't be available to students."</p><p>	Madam Pince nodded. "Maxwell Lord?"</p><p>	"Yeah."</p><p>	"Follow me, but you know books in the Restricted Section cannot be checked out."</p><p>	"Yes. I'm just looking for some reading material. You know my obsession with the battle that happened here at Hogwarts."</p><p>	"You were so young. No wonder you wish to fully understand what had happened."</p><p>	"Exactly," Alex said, following the librarian through the shelves. They reached the L stacks of shelf 1020, books written about the battle in question. Seeing all of the new titles here, Alex told herself to come back to this section for further study of that time. Alex let the librarian believe she was there for that reason only. The moment they stood at the far end of the shelf, a ladder glided towards them. Madam Pince climbed it with ease. A moment later, the librarian was back on the floor, book in hand. </p><p>	"Listen, I have been thinking just now. You can't check this out, but what if I let you borrow it until after the weekend, off the record."</p><p>	"You would do that for me?" Alex asked, surprised by the offer.</p><p>	"I know what it feels like to need more information on past trauma. The library closes soon, and I doubt you would get the reading you want done before it does. Something tells me you need this. The anniversary is in four days, as I'm sure you know."</p><p>	Alex took the book and stared at Madam Pince. "Bless you," she said, almost speechless. Alex did know exactly when the anniversaries came about, but this year she had forgotten how close to the anniversary they were. The ghosts around the castle were usually a little more energetic around the date, and id they had been again this year, Alex hadn't noticed.</p><p>	Safely back in her teachers dorm, Alex flipped through the book, seeing a smug looking man eyeing her appreciatively. She turned a few more pages quickly away from the author's introduction, and then back to the table of contents. Then she flipped to the page she needed. A quick glance at the potion ingredients told her she had everything she needed right in her office, with the exception of one. She needed to get three hairs of the person Astra loved. It was a good thing she had Hufflepuff and Gryffindor first years in the morning. Confident things would go well, she allowed herself to get ready for bed.</p><p>~</p><p>	"Alright everyone. Now that you have all completed the Level One Truth Potion and cleaned up, I am going to let you go to lunch early. Don't be afraid to tell Filch I said it was okay. I'll deal with him. Miss Zor-El, I need to speak with you."</p><p>	"Oooh," Lena Luthor said next to Kara," it's hard to make Professor Danvers mad. What'd you do?"</p><p>	"It probably has to do with my aunt," Kara replied before covering her mouth quickly. </p><p>	Lena chuckled. "You're cute." Lena also covered her mouth. The two girls looked at eachother wide eyed and then giggled when they realized their truth potions had taken effect.</p><p>	As the first years rushed out of the dungeon, some laughing, some embarrassed, Kara walked slowly towards Alex's desk. "No need to worry. You are not in trouble. In fact, you are one of the nicest kids I ever met. I wanted to tell you that I saw you put a little too much wormwood in your potion, which won't do anything more than prolong the effects of it. You know, just be careful the next two or so hours at least."</p><p>	"Thank you, professor," Kara said with a smile.</p><p>	"You... were right when you said this pertained to your aunt. Kara, I am making Astra a potion that I wish to give to her. one ingredient it asks for is three hairs from someone she loves for the potion to be complete. Would you mind, since you are her niece, if I got three of your hairs? Something off of your hairbrush so you don't have to pluck them out."</p><p>	"It's not for a love potion is it?" Kara asked. Alex tried not to blush, but she was certain her ears had pinkened at the girl's question.</p><p>	"No. Even if they weren't illegal and definitely not permitted on Hogwarts grounds, I'd never. No, the anniversary of the battle here at Hogwarts affected us both so much and I've found a potion that I think will help her."</p><p>	"Good, because my mom told me my aunt was never the same after that Dementor attacked her."</p><p>	"She saved me and my class. I really want to thank her for that."</p><p>	"Okay," Kara said easily as she reached up to slowly pluck hair from her bangs. Then she grinned as she held them out to her teacher. "You probably don't need to make a love potion for my aunt, anyway."</p><p>	Alex wanted to hear more on that, but the lunch bell tolled. "Go ahead and get lunch. I'm sure your aunt will tell you after the anniversary how it works or you can ask me." Alex went to her desk where she placed the hairs inside of a vial she had chosen to contain Astra's potion. Then she walked out after Kara towards the Great Hall.</p><p>	The sky was gray and the wind had picked up since that morning. Alex knew snow was soon on its way, and she regretted not wearing gloves or her scarf like she had contemplated that morning. Up ahead, Alex caught sight of Astra's emerald green robes before she realized the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was coming her way. "Professor Danvers," she greeted.</p><p>	"Hello Professor In-Ze." Alex tried not to blush as Kara's words came back to her from moments ago. Before long Astra was standing before her, her hands out.</p><p>	"Here, you might feel better this way." Astra said, grabbing the hem of Alex's cloak. Alex felt her chest swell as Astra buttoned up her cloak for her. Then Astra removed her gloves.	</p><p>	As Astra took Alex's hand to put the gloves on her, Alex said, "I'm fine. What about your hands?"</p><p>	"They'd remain cold either way," Astra said dismissively, placing the other glove on Alex's right hand. Their fingers lingered before Astra hastily removed her scarf and draped it around Alex's neck. Then she leaned in and Alex was sure the other woman could hear her heart beating against her ribcage. Astra stayed close a moment and Alex met her eye. "You seem... distracted. Do you find yourself needing peace of mind this evening?"</p><p>	Alex swallowed. "Not tonight, but... In three days time?" Alex tilted her head.</p><p>	Astra nodded. "In three days time I will, too."</p><p>	"Meet me?" Alex asked.</p><p>	"Of course." Astra let go of the scarf and stepped away. Then, she turned and continued down the path to what looked to be the Herbology greenhouses. Alex was disappointed knowing that Astra wouldn't be in the Great Hall for lunch, but she had something to look forward to in three days.</p><p>~</p><p>	Though the potion was completed the night she had gathered Kara's hair, it took Alex all three days to talk herself into giving Astra the vial, despite what she had told the girl.The ghosts from the battle were lively, wanting to reminisce. Alex spoke to those who initiated a conversation with her which was more than she ever had, really, but she couldn't maintain it for long if the subject of the battle itself came up as it often did. It just made her think of Astra all day. Finally, she decided to put the vial in her robe pocket and see if she gained the courage to hand it over. Otherwise she would have an owl deliver it to Slytherin House anonymously.</p><p>	That night, Alex saw Astra before the portrait of Barbus the Barmy and tried to tell her heart to shut up. "Alex," Astra said. "Brave One."</p><p>	"Hi," Alex replied shyly. She watched as Astra paced in front of the portrait and then came back to Alex with her hand outstretched when the door to the Room of Requirement appeared. It was just like the last time. She hadn't thought much of Astra's cold hand then, but knowing what she knew of her now, she marveled at how much like marble it felt. Like last time, the two women were in the Room of Requirement, a room with a large sofa in front of a roaring fire. A harp played on the mantle place. </p><p>	Also like the last time, Astra moved about the room to start a kettle for tea in the fire. "I'm sorry we have not met here sooner. I did look for you a couple of times after that night, but you weren't there."</p><p>	"I wasn't sure you'd be there, or if I went in myself the room would still be the same as this," Alex replied.</p><p>	"True, I suppose. I hadn't thought of that."</p><p>	"Thank you for meeting me tonight."</p><p>	"Of course," Astra said. She went to where she had placed her chocolate frogs. Knowing Astra had gone with the students to Hogsmead, Astra would have a good supply of them now. After a moment of silence, Astra asked, "Are you okay? Truly?"</p><p>	"Everyone wants to talk to me about it. I used to hate that. This year - I don't know - I guess I don't mind it so much."</p><p>	"I have experienced this as well. Perhaps seeing you again and knowing the good that came from it helps."</p><p>	"Exactly."</p><p>	Astra walked to Alex again, offering up one of the chocolate frogs. Her hand lingered, and the two women held still. Another moment went by before Astra asked, "Is it true you made a potion for me?" At Alex's startled and then embarrassed expression, Astra added, "You were right when you told Kara that her truth potion would take a while to wear off. She told me you used her hair for a potion to help me." Astra's face was inquisitive as she watched Alex.</p><p>	"Yes. I couldn't stop thinking about what you told me the last time we were here. That you haven't felt warmth since that day fifteen years ago. I remembered an article mentioning a book written by Maxwell Lord and how it mentioned a potion."</p><p>	"Maxwell Lord..." Astra murmured, searching her mind for the name. </p><p>	"He is what some call the Master of Dementors." Astra nodded in recognition. "So... I tracked down the article and got the book from the Restricted section in the library. And then..." Alex reached into her robe pocket and for the vial, "I made this. The potion needed three hairs from someone you love, and Kara was the only one I could ask. I have been conflicted about giving it to you after all because even now I am not sure if it'll work."	</p><p>	"What does it do?"</p><p>	"It is supposed to help those not fully Kissed by the Dementors in the war."</p><p>	"You made that for me?" Astra asked, reaching for the vial.</p><p>	Alex handed it over saying, "Of course."</p><p>	Astra and Alex locked eyes again. "Headmistress McGonagall would not have made you the Potions master if she didn't believe in your abilities. Kara talks about your class all the time. I believe it will work. Without breaking eye contact or her grip on Alex's hand, Astra bit the cork from the vial and downed the potion in three gulps. She then shuddered and stumbled forward into Alex.</p><p>	"Astra!" Alex called, but Astra then stood, their eyes locking again. Alex could feel the hand in hers warming up, the grip tightening. Alex saw a new light in Astra's eyes.</p><p>	"I feel it," Astra whispered. "Thank you." She whispered this a couple more times before Astra took her warm hands and placed them on Alex's cheeks. "Imagine how warm I would be now if you had used your own hair in the potion." 

</p><p> Astra's kiss was fierce and Alex's chest swelled as the kiss went on. It took another moment to realize the meaning of Astra's statement. Between kisses she asked, "You love me?"</p><p>	"I do. I loved you in this room, and now my heart can love you more. Is that okay?"</p><p>	"Yes it's okay. I love you," Alex stumbled out. </p><p>	"I love you," Astra said, connecting their lips again. The two women wouldn't ever fully heal from the battle fifteen years ago, but they'll continue to kiss and love eachother the rest of the night and more.</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>